An InuYasha Christmas Tale
by Chiina-chan
Summary: Yeahh! Christmas! Okay, yes I know its kinda lame! But its not that bad! READ R&R!


**Hey everyone! After great contemplation I realised that I have never written a Christmas special. So as a challenge to me, I'm going to write a Christmas oneshot for each of my favorite animes and books! The heat is on! SO here we go my first Christmas special!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha this would have been an epic Christmas episode :P**

Kagome had been in her time, for a week now and she finally decided to come back to the feudal era. When InuYasha went to help her at the well, she had packed even more things than usual. "Oi! Wench, are you trying to kill me with stuff?" InuYasha said hoisting her bursting bag on his back. "Well I had to bring some Christmas decorations and all of your presents,"

"What the hell is Chrustmis?"

"You guys don't have _Christmas_ here?"

"No..." InuYasha said, scared to find out what Christmas was. Kagome promised she would explain everything when the others were around, so they went back to the village in silence. Kagome was bouncing all around and squealing excitedly. Which made Inuyasha all the more scared. They finally arrived and sat in a circle in Kaede's hut. Kagome started to explain while unpacking her bag, "Christmas is the time of year when everyone decorates their homes and things with pretty lights and wreaths and other things you would find in winter," she started, "also on Christmas day, you exchange gifts with the people you care about," By the time she reached that part of the sentence she had already unpacked an evergreen tree, many ornaments, a wreath, a ham, many rapped gifts and multiple candy canes. And her bag STILL wasn't empty. "You see, the person isn't suppose to know what you got them so you rap it and put it under the Christmas tree," to demonstrate she placed all of the wrapped gift under the un-decorated tree. "Where did you fit all that stuff in your bag?" Shippo asked oh so innocently. "I left the ramen at home,"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed

"Oh hush up and help me decorate," Kagome gave all of them orders on how to decorate as she pulled out immense amounts of tinsel and lights. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku went outside to wrap tinsel and lights all over the hut. Thankfully, Sango as a girl had some sense for these things and it didn't come out as a complete disaster. Kaede, Shippo, and Kohaku were listening to Kagome rant about how the tree was the most important part so it had to be perfect. Then Shippo grabbed the lights and swirled around the tree quickly to make the lights hug tightly around the tree. Kaede started to hang the delicate glass ornaments that Kagome wouldn't trust Shippo with. Kagome was stringing popcorn with great skill. Kagome said she'd be right back, but first she had to carry somethings for outside. She pulled a Nativity scene out of her bag, and a light up Santa and his sleigh. She piled all of the items in her hands and placed them on the lawn outside. She told Sango to set them up all pretty like. Then she grabbed the wreath from inside and hung it on the door. She called in Miroku and InuYasha inside and pointed in her bag, "There's one more thing I need to make this all work... but I can't lift it." Miroku and InuYasha glanced at each other with one eyebrow raised but they shrugged it off and started lifting the heavy item out of her bag, "Wtf is this thing?" InuYasha yelled hoisting the incredibly heavy machine out of her bag. "It's a generator, It supplies power to all the lights and stuff," Kagome told them to place it behind the house, so Miroku and Inu shuffled with it around to the back. Then Kagome started rapidly plugging everything into it. "Oh yeah! forgot!" she huffed, "I need the oil in my bag." Kohaku came out with the oil right on target, "You left this inside," Kagome thanked him and placed some of the oil in the machine. Then she turned it on and then all the lights flashed on. It was beautiful. Everyone sat outside for awhile admiring the wonderful glowing lights that everyone except Kagome had never seen before. Then they decided to go look at the tree. inside. It was glorious, and everyone still had the matter of getting and wrapping presents before Christmas (tomorrow). So everyone split up and tried to get great presents for everyone. Since Kagome already got hers she decided to start making the Christmas goodies.

-next morning-

Shippo was the first to wake, yesterday he had scoped out the present situation. Shippo couldn't wait to see what was underneath the wrappers. "EVERYONE WAKE UP, ITS CHRISTMAS!" everyon shot up except InuYasha, who just grumbled under his breath about being sleep deprived by whelps. Kagome had invited Koga, Hokkaku, Ginta, Sesshy, Rin, Jaken, Hojo, Bankotsu, and Ayame, who would be over any moment now. Kagome told Shippo and the others no one touch their presents until everyone is here. "Brrr, why is it so much colder today?" Sango asked shivering, then Miroku covered her with a blanket and then.. "HENTAI!" *thump*

Shippo looked outside the window, "That's why its so cold!" Shippo pointed outside excitedly, "It snowed last night," Shippo squealed then Kagome gave him some snow clothes and told him to go make a snowman. "Its a Christmas miracle!" Shippo stared admiringly out into space then InuYasha thumped him in the head, "Stop being such a whelp!"

"sit boy," InuYasha crashed into the floor. "Letting your woman best you, a shame InuYasha," Sesshomaru said as he entered, Rin was getting older and she looked about 11 now. InuYasha quickly gathered his composure and sat in the corner with a stupid beaten expression on his face. Kagome got up to stop the draft from coming in, but before she could Koga and Ayame sped up, coming to a quick halt at the door. "Hi Kagome," Koga blushed, it was weird for him to be around Kagome with his wife not kissing her hand, "how ya been," he said putting out his hand to shake hers.

"Uh.. I'm good thanks," Kagome awkwardly shook hands with the ookami youkai.

"Awwwkwward," Miroku said right before being slapped by Sango. Ginta stiffled a laugh a soon as he stepped in, "No he's right, this is weird."

Hokkaku stepped in as well with the gifts, "I know right, I guess we can't call you sister anymore ha Kagome-sama," they laughed awkwardly.

"Oh come on guys I like Kagome, its okay, Koga give her a hug, Ayame said being her normal free loving self

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

Koga went near to Kagome and hugged her like a best friend should, "Hi Koga," Kagome said more comfortable with that greeting. Sadly, InuYasha wasn't, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!"

"It's just a hug, from to best friends!" Koga screamed back, loving the anger he received from InuYasha.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"InuYasha," Kagome said after a sigh.

"Yes my love?" he said trying to rub it in Koga's face,

"Sit," Bang! (A/N LOL! Ahahaa)

Everyone else arrived and they drank hot cocoa and marshmellos. It was actually quite sweet. Now it was time to open presents, Shippo got candy and new tricks and things of that sort. Sango received weapons and a dress from Kagome. Miroku recieved magazines and pictures (ahem). Bankotsu got a grip to put on his Banraeyou. The Wolf clan all got different running shoes and weapons. Sesshomaru got a fake tetsaiga from InuYasha ( A/N !) And some shampoo and conditioner from Kagome. Rin got silky kimono's and slippers. Jaken received a frog toy from Kagome ( no one else gave him anything). Kaede got many medicinal herbs from far away and Kagome gave her an aging cream. Kagome gave Hojo a free kiss and InuYasha in return gave him a lump on his head. Kagome got lots of weapons and outfits, jewellery and shoes. InuYasha received weapons of all sorts, and from Kagome jeans and T-shirts. "What the hell are these?" he said twitching at the thought of him wearing them. "There modern clothes and I'd love to see you wear them," Kagome said in a voice you do not want to mess with so InuYasha just gulped and put them away. Then Shippo raised his mug and said, "I LOVE CHRISTMAS!" and everyone raised there mugs and said we can drink to that!

**How was that? Oh yeah it rocked! R&R people!**


End file.
